


Circles

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Dialogue-Only, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 might be lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Circle" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

"I, uh, hate to state the obvious-"

"Then don't."

"Funny, Jack, but I'm being serious."

"Well I seriously don't care."

"You don't care that we're going in circles?"

"We're not going in circles."

"I've been counting, Jack."

"Oh fer cryin out loud!

"Jack, this is the third time we've passed this tree with the twelfth chevron symbol on it."

"Did you ever think that maybe there are _three_ trees out here with this symbol on them?"

"I actually did consider that possibility, so the last time we passed it I dropped my power bar in front of it."

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me there are three trees in this forest with this symbol _and_ my chocolate power bar in front of them?"

"… Maybe."


End file.
